deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flowey the Flower vs Chica's Magic Rainbow
Flowey vs CMR.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Flowey vs Rainbow.PNG|By Gogeta46power CMR VV OF.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 CMR V OF.PNG|This is what boredom does to ya Who Will Win? Flower Rainbow Draw More Annoying Flower Rainbow Same Description FNAF vs UNDERTALE! Flowers and Rainbows are usually asociated with happiness, but these final bosses of alternate endings flip that expectation on it's head! Will the Final boss of FNAF World defeat Flowey? Or will the Bullet-Hell boss defeat the Magic Rainbow? This is Gogeta46power's season 2 finale. Interlude Gogeta: Welp, here we are, our season 2 finale. Zinogre: And we have a battle of two of the most annoying bosses in video game history. Gogeta: Fl.. Flowey: Me, ya know, YOUR BEST FRIEND Zinogre: And Ch... CMR: If you are doing this I'm in, and me, the rainbow everyone hates. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is Zinogre and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! (Flowey and CMR laugh like maniacs) Zinogre: *Sigh* (Here we fucking go) CMR: I heard you. Zinogre: I DONT CARE!! CMR: You do know I could end you easily right? Flowey Gogeta: Years ago, there were two races that lived peacefully on Earth, humans and monsters. Flowey: Yeah, the monsters and humans somehow did live peacefully on the planet for losers, weird how the world works. Zinogre: Anyway they were peaceful with eachother but on one day tragedy struck, a war broke out between the two races. Flowey: Oh yeah that whole debacle happened, I comepletely forget heh, living for technically so long you forget stuff am I right? Gogeta: This is going to go on for the whole time isn't it. Flowey: Indeed. HAHAAHAHAHAHHAHA! Zinogre; Anyway the humans triumphed in the war and sealed the monsters into depths of Mt. Ebbot where they would live forever. Gogeta: Their king Asgore Dreemurr with the queen Toriel Dreemurr ruled the underground with their prince.... Flowey: MEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Zinogre: We were going to reveal that after but yes, Asriel Dreemurr, the prince of the undergroud found a recently found human named Cha... Flowey: Gh..... Dont say their name! Zinogre: Woah, ok a human fell to the underground but they soon died, and when their.. Flowey: THEIR FINAL REQUEST CAUSED MY DEATH OK!!!!! I HATE THEM! Gogeta: Yeah good ol' Azzy died. Flowey: Call me that once more and I will end you. Gogeta: Heh, looks like that hit a nerve. Anyway Asgore was outraged with this, so the only logical desision is the murder all of the humans and claim the surface as theirs. Chica's Magic Rainbow Intermission Battle Rainbow vs Flowey.jpg|The Smashor Flowey vs CMR.gif|Dio the Ludicolo Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"FNAF vs Undertale" themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 2 gogeta46power Category:Season Finale Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:'4th Wall' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles